prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Game On! Precure
Game On! Precure Game On! Precure (or GO! Precure) is a fanseries by coolcat12347, based around video games, with a side theme of technology vs Nature. ---- Plot Centuries ago, the game world and real world lived in harmony. But eventually feuds broke out, most real world residents despising their digital bretheren, lasting for decades. In the early eighties, a team known as Insert Coin Precure '''tried to keep peace to no avail, both sides broke off ties almost for good. Cut to 2017- chunks of the world have started disappearing from the earth, and a team of game world residents are to blame. Lady Aleena, goddess of Sonic’s world sends out a chao to find heroes to end this feud once and for all. Pretty Cure '''Konpeki Sokudo/ Cure Sonic Theme color: 'Cobalt '''Symbol: '''Ring '''series: '''Sonic '''Attacks: '''Sonic Boom, Ring toss, Blue tornado '''Bio: ' The daughter of the president of SEGA, and a famous actress; Sokudo appears to be your typical tomboy with a heart of gold. In reality, she is a very sweet girl who dresses in boyish clothes to be comfortable while running. She’s part of the school’s track team, and wears glasses at home. She‘s the leader of the team, representing the sonic franchise as '''“The speedy Hero who opens her heart! Cure Sonic!” Arditezza Maria/Cure Flare theme color: 'red '''Symbol: '''super mushroom '''series: '''Mario '''Attacks: '''Flare inferno, coin jump, question block smasher '''bio: ' representing the mario series, Maria’s family owns Midorioka’s resident italian restaraunt, a popular food stop in the city. '''Angos “Ami” Aminta/Cure Icarus theme color: '''white '''Symbol: '''Red gem, wing on GO! cart '''series: '''kid Icarus '''Attacks: '''Icarus arrow, light’s fury, whirling storm '''bio: Hikari Roll/ Cure Mega theme color: 'Aqua '''Symbol: '''gear '''Series: '''Megaman '''Attacks: ' Mega bang bang, cybernetic smackdown 'bio: ' From Brooklyn New York, Roll unwillingly moved to japan due to her city falling victim to pixelization. She lost her mom in the process, and is still very emotional about the whole thing. She has an emotionless persona to seem intimidating, when in reality she’s a sweet girl who just wants to see her mom again. When transformed she represents the Megaman series as- '''"The cybernetic hero, a super fighting robot- Cure Mega." Hoshizora Lala/Cure Popstar theme color: 'pink '''Symbol: '''Star '''series: '''Kirby '''Attacks: '''Popstar supernova, Star storm '''bio: '''Representing the Kirby series, we have Lala. She's what you would call unusual, speaking in third person, having a verbal tic... Actually being from Kirby's world. She arrived in the real world after Dreamland was taken away by Sekai, leaving her to find somewhere to stay. When she transforms using a Gameboy Advance, she becomes- '"The shining hero who's name you should know- Cure Popstar!" ???/Cure Pellet theme color: ' '''symbol: '''2D Pac-Man '''series: '''Pac-Man '''attacks: ' '''bio: ???/Cure Fate ' '''theme color: ' purple '''symbol: azura’s Amulet series: Fire Emblem (Fates specifically) attacks: ' ' bio: Aleena and her underlings Lady Aleena- ' The inexperienced goddess of Sonic's world, as well as the series's big good, Anthea wants this feud to be over with so she can stop stressing about any more of Mobius disappearing. She means well, she just has no idea how to goddess. '''Kosmo-' A hero chao sent to find a team of heroes to band together and save both the real and game worlds from imploding on themselves, as well as, as impossible as it may seem, end the feud that's existed since the beginning of time. '''Villains 'AGES-' The villain team representing the game world, it hopes to take over the real world and help show their world is just as great as it. There's a legend that their leader holds a grudge against the real world for something from her past. 'Lady Subspace-' The leader of AGES, a vengeful woman with her face constantly covered by a veil. Wants revenge on the real world for currently unknown reasons. 'Frame- ' 'Sekai-' The villain team representing the real world, Category:Fan Series